


Happy Birthday

by Donts



Series: Langst [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Other, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance's birthday rolls around, but no one seems to remember.Except the space uncle, of course!
Relationships: Coran & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from my wattpad acc

I had been keeping track of the days, with a little help of an Earth calendar Pidge had made so I could know when everyone's birthday was.

And today was mine!

I woke up smiling and got ready.

Today was a day off from training so I went off to find where everyone was.

I walked in the kitchen and saw Hunk fixing up breakfast.

"Hey bro, guess what today is?"

"I'm sorry Lance, I'm busy right now we can talk later."

I was little hurt, but I'm sure Hunk just needs to concentrate.

"Of course!"

I walk out the kitchen and continue to look for everyone.

"Pidge!"

"Not now, Lance"

"Hey Shiro-"

"I'm discussing important plans, Lance. Please leave."  
Allura nodded in agreement.

"Hey Keith!"

"Go annoy someone else, McClain."

I guess... no one remembered...

I walk to my room and shut the door. I plop down on my bed and let tears slip down my face.

Of course they would forget. I'm just the annoying team mate they wished they never had.

_Knock knock_

"Lance? My boy, I have bought a cake for what you humans call a birthday!"

I wipe my tears and open to door to let Coran in. I immediately give him a hug.

"You remembered..."

"Of course, Pidge's calendar came in handy. Have the others wished you a happy birthday?"

"N-no they forgot..."

Coran frowned.

"That's more cake for us, my boy!"

I smiled and spent the rest of the day eating cake and laughing with Coran.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy End :)


End file.
